Found
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Sequel to That One Boy 14 years since Mabel went with Gideon. And she arrives with her family at the front door of The Mystery Shack, What if she didnt keep her promise to Cade ? Can he help her before its too late ? And with the help of someone ! This story might have Aha and confusing moments ! I hope you like this sequel !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Its been 14 years...since Mabel went with Gideon and we havent seen her since. Grunkle Stans gotten soft, and he quit being evil knowing that it wouldnt bring her back. Mom and Dad moved into Gravity Falls after we told them that Mabel "Mysteriously gone missing" And there not any better than the rest of us in the family. Me, Dipper Pines, too busy looking for my sister to cry at day but when night comes im crying like a baby. But its been 14 years and i have decided to give up... its no use.

We are never going to find her... I walk downstairs and pull out the cereal and the milk.

" Hey kid, whats on TV" Grunkle Stan sits on the couch and flips the channels. " Nothing and Grunkle Stan im not a kid anymore im 26 years old." I take a bowl of cereal to him and i sit next to him and theres nothing really to watch, not like i care anyway. Grunkle Stan starts to cry " I know its just I still think of you as a kid because Ma-bels," He cant finish his sentence because hes crying so much. I give him a hug and fight back tears that are about to fall.

" I know how you feel Grunkle Stan, Everytime i close my eyes i see her screaming." We both cry and wake up my parents who are trying to have a good sleep in 14 years but we wont if Mabels not here with us.

Mom and Dad join into the hug and cry along with us as if we had just lost her, well it feels like it. I look up to the ceiling. " Mabel where ever you are please come back to us."


	2. Chapter 2 Moving

Chapter 2: Moving

" Honey ! Have you seen my earrings ?" I asked my husband who was packing our clothes. He turned his head towards me " No but i think i saw Emily wearing them earlier " " Ugg she needs to wear her own earrings that i got her." I walked to my 14 year old daughter who was in her room with her stuff all packed and listening to her iphone so loud i could hear everyword in that song she was playing.

I pulled her earbuds out " We need to go pack the car now." she put her iphone in her back pocket and walked out with me to the car with half of her boxes and i carried the other half of her boxes. " Gosh, She has a lot of clothes." And half of them are filled with miss me jeans and those hollister really shorts shorts that we just got. I remember those days when i loved miss me jeans, i guess there coming back in style. I put her stuff in the very back of the car knowing how much her crap would take when my 11 year old son yelled " Hey mom i need some help over here."

I tookthe boxes from my sons hands and packed them next to Emilys stuff, and my husband took our stuff and packed it next to our kids stuff.

" Ok kids its time to go," My husband opened the door for the kids and then opened the door for me. " Thanks hun," I gave him a light kiss and we drove off to Gravity Falls. We are moving there because of my husbands job as a famous physic. " Ok Emily, Bryce" My kids look at me with curious eyes " This will be our final move, and we will visit my brother Dipper." I look at my husband who seems uneasy with the idea but goes along with it anyway. " I didnt know you had a brother, mom ." Emily looked mad and crossed her arms.

" Well your father and my brother arent the best of friends honey," I look back at my daughter and she just nods very slowly. I turn back and fall asleep.

A FEW HOURS LATER

" Babe, wake up" My husband is rubbing my arm. " Huh, oh thanks for waking me up." I smile still half asleep but then i think i see something a sign saying

WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS

" Hey kids were here." I turn my head back and Emily is looking out the window listening to music and Bryce is sleeping. " Byrce, Bryce wake up." I pat my sons leg and he suddenly wakes up " Huh oh yay were here." We park at The Mystery Shack and Emily looks at the place. " What is this place." She raises an eyebrow and we step out of the car and i walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell.

Dippers POV

" We are having ham sandwiches for lunch" Mom yelled from the kitchen. " Ok " Grunkle Stan,Dad, and I yelled from the table. The doorbell rang and my mom said " I got it," Dad, Grunkle Stan and i were sitting at the table awkwardly. " So does anybody want to go fishing later." Dad and I look at each other " Yeah," Then we hear crying my moms crying. We hed over to the crying and i see a younger version or my mom or " MABEL !"

Mabels POV

" MABEL !" I hear my brother shout next to my moms sobbing. My mom and brother give me a bear hug and i hear my mom say " I thought you were dead," i start crying " No mom im alive and i have been for the past 14 years." Then Grunkle Stan and dad walk in and they join into the hug with my husband and kids standing there awkwardly watching all of us just hug each other.

Then i pull away from the hug from the hug and introduce my family " Mom,Dad meet my husand " Gideon !" I hear gasps from Dipper and Grunkle Stan, mom and dad give them funny looks and they look away. Mom and dad start talking to Gideon while i intoduce my kids to them and Dipper and Grunkle Stan. " Hey do you guys want to stay for lunch i made sandwiches." My mom put on a small comforting smile. And we nodded " Yes we would love that," I sat next to my husband who wouldnt stop rubbing my leg and Dipper kept giving Gideon the eye.

The doorbell rang and my mom got it and turned the knob and opened the door. This really beautiful blonde haired man about my age walked inside, i couldnt help but gasp, he was goregous ! I heard my mom talking to him. He walked into the Dining Room and he and Dipper hugged, they must be friends. Then he looked straight at me and his smile faded and his eyes widened as if he saw a ghost.

I stood up and walked over to him and my mom was about to introduce us when he said " MABEL ! OH MY GOD I THOUGHT THAT I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU FOREVER !" He picked me up and kissed me. He kissed me. I pulled away from him and slapped him across the face. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND IM MARRIED !" He stood there with his mouth hung open and he looked down then back at my eyes " You dont remember me ?" I could see the tears forming in his eyes. " Im sorry i dont remember who you are." I walked back to my seat and eat feeling very strange about the kiss as if i had felt it before but then pushed it away.

Dippers POV

I saw Cade kiss her. " Oh Crap," my sister slapped Cade across the face and you could hear it too. It was really loud. I saw my sister tell him that she didnt remember him. I looked over at Gideon and i could see that smirk that played on his lips. That little. Cade was just staring at Mabel like she was crazy but then he started looking at someone else. I turned and he was looking at Emily. Thats Strange. Wait a minute...

Mabels POV

I looked over at my mom and seemed a bit uncomfortable with what just happened " Umm mom who is that guy," She widened her eyes and was suprized i didnt know who he was. " Thats Cade your brothers best and childhood friend," I raised an eyebrow " But why did he kiss me ?" My mom and dad just shrugged and Grunkle Stan said nothing. I know he knew something ill just ask when i get more awnsers about this " Cade" And I know who to get them from " Dipper" I whispered and everybody looked at me with strange looks.


	3. Chapter 3 Gravity Falls

Chapter 3: Gravity Falls

I closed the door behind me,hoping no one would see me walk out of the house so "late". Since when has 6:30 been late ? I started to walk around random places in Gravity Falls, I know Bryce is here somewhere, probitly in the forest. I walk to the lake and see Cade there just sitting there alone. Poor guy. I walked over to him " Hey, is it ok if i sit with you ?" Cade looked at me and smiled " Yeah," I sat next to him and he was just staring at the lake as if he was sad about something. " I saw you kiss my mom." I try to bring up a conversation but i didnt say i was good at it.

He just laughs " Yeah, i shouldnt have done that." He picks up a rock and tosses it in the lake. I watch him then get back to focus on the conversation. " Why did you do it then." He picked up another rock and was about to throw it when i stopped and gave him a " Please tell me look." He sighed and sat back down. " I dont know if i should tell you kid." I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow " Oh why not," He looks at me and looks back at the lake " Becuase you might tell your parents, epecially your father."

I scoff at his awnser " The past years ive kept so many things from my dad." He didnt reply, so i contuined to talk " But if i tell you something will you tell me what i want to hear." He smiled and gave me a really mishivious look. " Fine but you promise you wont tell your family." We shook hands and then he looked at the lake again and he smiled as if he was remembering something sweet. " Well im in love with your mom and i have been since we were twelve."

I waited for more but nothing came out. I gave him a light punch in the arm " Did she love you back." The goregous man looked at me than smirked " Thats for me to know and for you to find out." I laughed and rolled my eyes. He gave me a light nudge " Soooo whats your secret ?" I laugh and i stand up getting ready to walk away. " Well your going to think im crazy but Im a physic." I was getting ready for the laugh but nothing. Cade looked up at me " Oh really, so i guess you know about your father then." I nodded " Yeah but my dad can control his powers and i cant." I sigh and look down kicking the dirt. He walks up to me " Well im a physic too and would you like me to train you ?" My eyes widened and i jumped up and down " Yes, Yes,Yes thank you soo much !" I gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

We were walking back to the Mysery Shack and i stopped us " Wait how do you know that my dads a Physic ?" He smiles and says nothing. " Your not going to tell me " He nodds and we contuine walking back to the Mystery Shack. " Your a very mysterious man Cade." He laughs and grabs onto the knob on the door " Well i can be." We walk inside and my parents were on the couch staring at me. My mom got up and crossed her arms " Where were you ?" I looked at Cade and back to my mom and told her the truth. " Im sorry mom i was just looking around, no harm there right ? I tried to make her laugh but she didnt. " Okay, im just gonna go" I pointed upstairs to my room that i shared with Bryce.

I walked to the room and jumped on my bed putting up my Taylor Lautner poster. When in was done putting up my posters i decided to walk up to the basement and it was a empty room with only a window of a. I kinda turned my head a little. It kinda looked like a triangle with a eye in the middle. Hmm how strange. I wonder if anyone in the family notices it. I look around to see if it really was empty but i saw a table with a book on it. I walk near it and pick the book up. The cover had a hand with a three on it. I open up the book and i see different creatures and dark things in it. And it said " Trust No One" I knew something was up with Gravity Falls. I had a strange feeling. " Hey whatcha doin." I gasp and hide the book behind my back and see Uncle Dipper standing there with an eyebrow raised. " Umm just checking out the scenery." I walk over to the window and sit down. My uncle just laughs and walks over and gently grabs the book from me. " I know stuff about this book, I found it when your mom and i were twelve." He contuined his story on how he found it and some of his storys about what he had encountered.

I just stood there in awe and he ended it with " Dont worry your secret is safe with me and i still havent found all of these things maybe you could help me." I gasped and hugged my uncle " I would love that, ive wanted something interesting in my life to happen." But there was something i really wanted to know. " Why do you and dad hate each other ?" Uncle Dipper just stood there queitly and it was kinda awkward for a few minutes. " Well i cant tell you that yet." I stood there just thinking of something.

" Ok well ive gotta go to bed before mom gets mad at me again" I shake my head and i guess i humour my Uncle so he starts to laugh. And start to walk upstairs and i see my dad and my mom making out. Gross. I awkwardly walk around them and walk into my room. I look in the mirror and comb my blonde hair. My mom has brown hair and my dad has white hair and i end up with blonde hair. Dont ask. I walk to bed and try to sleep but a strange feeling is keeping me up. Something like my dad isnt my dad. But thats crazy talk. number 3 book. And i fall asleep thinking about this.


	4. Chapter 4 True

Chapter 4: True

I put the third book next to the second and first book. And everything start whirling around like a magic tornado. Cade, Dipper and my mom were staring at this wonderful sight. Cade and my mom kissed eachother and i heard a voice " Sweetheart wake up."

" WHAAAAAT" I got up and i was on the bed with my mom standing next to me. " You were screaming in your sleep." Bryce was snickering and i wanted to slap the brat in the face so badly but i didnt. " We are going to Greasys Diner, when you get dressed you can meet us there." My mom smiled and left with the rest of my family. " Ugggg" My head fell on the pillow and i grabbed my book and flipped to a random page. Gnomes. They have no weakness. Greaaat. So if i come across some gnomes they will most likly not die. wonderful. I forced myself to get up and put on my hollister shorts and a floral abercrombie shirt. I looked in the mirror at myself. Straight blonde hair, brown eyes. I need makeup on, i feel naked without it. I quickly put on my eye liner, mascara,foundation, blush and lipstick, and my white vans. Now im ready. I walked over to Greasys Diner.

I was walking to Greasys Diner when i heard a " Hey Emily." I stopped and turned around to see Cade runnign towards me. He stopped when he reached me " Hey training starts at midnight tonight." I couldnt help but smile,usually i wouldnt say "yes" to anybody but i feel like i should know this guy, like hes family. " Ok, but what should i tell anyone if they catch me trying to sneak out ?" I lean in and whisper. Cade smiles " If anyone goes to the door its going to be Dipper, we can trust him and Stan."

" Now go to breakfast before your mother freaks out," He gives me a light push and i run inside the diner. I look out the door but i dont see Cade anymore. I smile. What a mysterious guy. I go to the booth that my family is sitting at. I looked at my mom " Im sorry, it took me a while to get ready." She just shrugged and contuined eating and talking to dad. Dipper moves over for me and Lazy Susan comes over and asks me what i want " I would like Pancakes please." Lazy Susan mumbled " Yeah ok," then walked off. I could have sworn i saw great Grunkle Stan blush. I couldnt help but snicker. Dipper leaned and whispered in my ear " I know about your training sessions with Cade." I look up not suprized and say " You wont tell anyone right ?" He softly laughs " Nope i promise, and the only people that you should trust is me, Cade and Grunkle Stan." I nodd, that makes sence. Lazy Susan brings my pancakes and i start eating like a pig, im so hungry. I drink all of my apple juice down. " Emily can you move, i need to do something." I move out of my seat and Uncle Dipper is running out of the Diner. Everybody stares and i run after him.

When i get outside, i cant find my Uncle anywhere. Just think, where would He be...think...THE WOODS. I run to the woods. And its very very quiet like something is going to pop out suddenly. I start to hear a faint rrrrrrrrr. And then it gets louder and louder. " LOOK OUT !" I turn around and see my Uncle driving a golf cart and i cover my arms over my face and he pulls my arm and i get in the passenger seat. " Seat Belt !" He reminds me and we turn around and i see a bunch of little GNOMES CHASING US ! The book was true ! GRAVITY FALLS IS CREEPY ! We drive untill we hit a dead end into the forest. We crash into a tree and i crawl out seeing 100 gnomes surronding us. I stand up with Uncle Diper at my side " Ok Gnomes what do you want !" A brown haired gnome walks in front the others. He must be there leader. " Im Jeff, well boy here knows that but you girl who are you ?" I stand up confident " My name is Emily and you know my mom Mabel !" Jeffs sneer fades and turns into a frown.

" Yes I know your MOM, SHE WAS SUPPOSTED TO BE MY QUEEN BUT THEN THE LITTLE BRAT TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME !" I look at Dipper and he doesnt awnser. He really doesnt want me to know. I look at Jeff " Who took her away from you ?" He sneers " You dont know ?" I shake my head. Jeff mumbles something like " Well you need to know more about Gravity Falls." I give the little guy a glare. " Hey i just got here and nobodys told me anything about my moms past or whatever."

" Well that little brat Gideon took your beautiful mother away from me when she was twelve, SHE WAS SUPPOSTED TO BE MY QUEEN !" Jeff threw up his fists and started punching the trees. I just nodd this is a start of knowing who my mom use to be. Jeff starts to talk more about the past but then my uncle claps his hands on my ears. " Why dont you want me to know about my moms past ! Its not like it has something to do with me !" I put my hands on my hips, Waiting for an awnser. And finally i got one " Well it does have something to do with you." Dipper looked at me straight in the eye and then we got in the golf cart and drove off. I cant stop thinking about how in the world i would be a part of all this crap.

We finally got to the Mystery Shack and when i walked in they were having lunch with some guy. My dad walked over to me and introduced me to his father Bud Gleeful. Great Grunkle Stan grunted when my grandpa when to sit down next to him. I tried hard not to laugh. I sat next to Cade and uncle Dipper. I was about to eat when i saw Gideon and my mom flirting with each other, and Cade was really pissed off, he was trying to ignore it but i saw him have glaces every now and then. I started eating and i saw something i was shocked to see. my dad smirked at Cades facial expression. So Cade, and Uncle Dipper have something against my dad. Ok something really is going on. And im going to find out what.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

Chapter 5 Training

I woke up and hit my head against the wall. " Ouch" I whispered. I looked over at the clock next to my bed. 12:00. " Ahhh crap, im late" I quietly got up and the floor creaked. I looked over at my brother but thank god he was still sleeping. I tip toe downstairs, trying to be careful to not wake up my family. Finally, i get downstairs with out waking anybody up ! I walk over to the door and i hear a Crrrrreeeaaaakkkk. I freeze " Oh my god." and my heart is pumping loudly. I open the door a little more and the creaks are getting louder and louder. Then finally i make a big enough gap that i could sqeeze in. I make it outside " YES" But now my worries is the bell on the door when i close it. I gently and slowly closew the door and then from the outside i hear a *DING*. I freeze as i see a dark figure coming to the door. Without thinking what to do next i run, with the dark figure chasing me.

I run untill i hear and feel a *BONG* I look up and i had ran into a tree. " Uhhh" I fall back and slip away into unconciousness.

Dippers POV

I hear the door ring. I get up and walk towards it. Emily is standing outside and staring at me. I guess she doesnt know who i am. Wait i forgot to tell her where Cades meeting is at. Oh Crap. I open the door and the girl starts sprinting like a cheetah. " Wait Emily." I call out to her. She doesnt hear me. I see her run into the forest. Why would she do that ? " Emily" I growl. I run after the confuised and scared teen, then i hear a faint *Bong* I follow that direction. I hope someone or **something **hasent found her. But then i see my niece laying there unconcious. I pick her up and carry her out of the forest and to Cades training session.

Cades POV

I check my watch " Its 12:30" Why isnt she here yet ? I then hear the locks tearing apart and the door opens. Dipper is holding the girl in his arms. I walk over to them " What the hell happened to her " Dipper looked at me " She left the Mystery Shack and i guess she didnt know who i was but I forgot to tell her where the training was and i chased after her to the woods and i guess she ran into a tree and fell unconcious. I hear Dipper start to laugh. " Thats not funny," Dipper is really laughing now and i imagine the poor girl running into a tree. " Ok maybe its a little funny but ok back to focus on the training."

I point at Dipper " You need to go back to the Mystery Shack before someone wakes up and realizes that your gone." Dipper nods and heads out back to the Mystery Shack. I carry Emily and set her on the couch, I look at her with admirable eyes.

Emilys POV

I wake up and see a room that looked alot like the room that the Xmen first class people trained in. So cool. " *Cough* do you want to start training soon ? " I look over and see Cade. This must be the training session. I got up and walked over to Cade. " Umm how did i get here ?" Cade laughed " Well you were running away from your uncle who was trying to tell you where to go and you ran into a tree, and he brought you here."

I blushed " Oh thats embarrising." I shake my head and start laughing. " Well we need to start training if you want to beat the strange beings you will encounter here." Cade laughed and brought two items over to me, a eraser and a book. I look at Cade and give him a " Seriously" look. " So what am i going to do with a eraser and a book ? I saracastically say. Cade took a deep breath " Well you have to levitate them, if your dad could do it a 10 then you can do it at 14."

He did not just diss me. " Hey cut me some slack ok, my mom and dad dont even know that im a physic well atleast my mom doesnt, and MY DAD COULD DO IT BECUASE HE HAD A FREAKIN BOOK WITH HIM !" I saw Cade was very pissed off but when i said that my dad had a book with him,he calmed down and looked at me frightened. " Wait, what book does your dad have." I shrugg " I dont know, when i was six i remember sneaking up on my dad grabbing his amulet thing and reading a book."

" Does he still have that book," He walks over to me and grabs my shoulders. Scared and confuised i shake my head " I dont know, i didnt see him with the book after that."

Cade started looked through his book shelfs and files then stopped and looked at me " Levitate those objects while i go to the forest." I heard the door slide up and he was gone.

I looked at the objects. He never told me what to do. I sigh. Just stare and concentrate like what Professor X did. I stare " _Concentrate" _I think and i just stare and then i see the eraser lift up in the air. Time to have some fun with this.

Cades POV

I walk into the dark forest. At the place when Gideon took Mabel away from me. I wish it was 14 years ago. It was the best summer of my life with Mabel with my Mabel. But then i remember shes not mine anymore. I look down and look up and see a Time Traviling machine. I walk forward it in somewhat interest. I touch its beautiful features. " Beautiful isnt it " I turn around and see The Mystery Man. " Yes it is " We circled around each other. Man against Man. Man against Time Traveler. " What do you want from me, you already got what you wanted 14 years ago." The Man laughed " No, Gideon got what he wanted, and hes really happy, but me no im still hoping for revenge."

" But it looks like im not going to get it now, becuase you have a training session to go to, Am i right ?" I clutch my fists How dare he bring her into this ? I made my desicion, not a brave one but i have to get back. I run back to my secret lab only to find an eraser heading towards my head.

" Oh my gosh, im so sorry!" She runs over to me and I start laughing " Good work, thats the first step of the training." She frowns and crosses her arms. " How much more steps are they ?" I lead her over to the table. " There are more but not to hard." I look up at the clock and its 3 in the morning. I grab Emily gently " What the heck-" I interrup her " Its 3 and hopefully your mom hasent woken up somehow, but if she does make sure you make up a good excuse."

I pull her to the door and she trys to say something but the door cuts her off.

Emilys POV

" But-" The door cuts me off and im standing in the middle of Gravity Falls and its really dark. Not Cool. i walk home and i hear a voice. I gasp " Mom". I hide behind some bushes and my mom comes outside and she starts to look around and so does my dad. He looks my direction and gives a slight evil smile. Ok he has never done that before. I run out of the bushes and climb up to the roof and get into the house with my mom and dad tailing me.

I run up the stairs and get into my bed. My mom and dad rush upstairs and into the room. " WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU EMILY MAE GLEEFUL !" I heard my mom yell at me. I tried to look scared " I was sleep walking." Well i do sleep walk sometimes. But my mom didnt buy it " Dont lie to me." I looked at her straight in the eye " Fine i wasent sleep walking, i was exploring the place becuase your too DAMN stubborn to let me."

My mom calmed down " Ok maybe im a little to stubborn to let you explore here." I smiled a little. " Yeah if you can survive here than i can too." My moms eyes widened and she wipped her head back to me " Wait what do you mean." I looked at her with that " You Know" look. She gasped and walked downstairs leaving me to sleep for a few hours.

Mabels POV

I walked downstairs and saw Dipper watching tv. " How dare you tell her about my past !" He gets up and walks towards me " Well a daughter ought to know about her moms past, but just be glad i didnt tell her about all of it, some you dont even remember !"

My eyes widen and i ask " What dont I remember ?" Dipper smirks and says " You should ask Gideon, im sure he remembers it all." I squint my eyes at him " Dont bring my husband into this." Dipper Shakes his head " How did you say you feel in love with him again ?" He gives me that " Remind me" look. I scream and walk away.


	6. Chapter 6 Suspitions

Chapter 6 Suspicions

" Ok Emily you are going to try to levitate me in the air." He spreaded his arms in front of him then dropped his arms and got in the formation of a pencil. "_Concentrate, concentrate ,Emily,think of the book." _I levitated Cade in the air and he shouted to me " Now throw me across the room." I looked at the other side of the room " What ? Are you crazy ?" " Emily just do what i say !" He was still floating in the air waiting for me to fling him across the room. "_Im going to regret this, oh wait i already do." _I think. I fling him across the room and he hits the wall with his back and i could hear the loud *BANG*. " Oh Shit !" I gasp and i run towards him and hes trying to get up and his face is red from the pain. " Oh my gosh ! Are you ok !" I put my hand to my mouth and i see Cade trying to smile. " Yeah im fine, no broken bones or bleeding." I smile " Thats good." He just nods and we move on with the lesson.

I walk over to my book and flip through pages and see if i can find physic but theres nothing about that. " Whatcha readin." I quickly turn around and Cades hands are in his pockets. " Oh nothing im just looking through my bag." I lie and im about to put the book away when i see a hand close the book and he walks up to me " You dont need to hide this from me, i was also with Dipper and your mother on these missions." My eyes widened " You were, how was it !"

He just laughed " Well it was something, good memories." He just kept staring at the ceiling and i just had to throw this in " Are you thinking about you and my mom," He stopped looking at the ceiling and just smirked " Ok lets go kid," I stopped " No, why wont you tell me." He frowned and turned around at me " Your not ready yet, my lessons arent only going to provide Physic control, there going to be about how to fight against the creatures that live here." " And were fighting them in the order that your uncle,mom, and i fought them in."

I slowly nod not getting a crap hes saying but ok. I look at my watch " Its 3:30 i think i should head home." Im about to leave when Cade stops me. " Your not going alone, becuase i saw you almost get caught last time." Cade is walking me back home and when we get there, my dad is watching out for us. " Oh Shit," I hear Cade whisper and he croutches down behind a bush. " Ok, this is going to be hard and you might need to use your physic powers for this," I look at him like hes crazy. " But my dad has his amulet, he always has it with him." I point to the green necklace. Cades nose twitches " Dont worry, ill get you home without you getting caught."

I sigh. "_I guess i have to trust Cade on this one." _He pulls my arm and we walk across the bush trail. Then i hit a tree. " Oh crap !" My dad looks over at my direction, Cade whispers " GO,GO! Ill take care of him for you." I run off not looking back and climb at the top of the roof. and climb into the chimney.

Cades POV

" GO, GO ! Ill take care of him for you." I see her run to the back of the house and climb into the chimney. Then i turn around and Gideon is walking towards me and i decide to stand up, taking the risk.

Emilys POV

I climb into the chimney and it leads to my room and my brother is in the bed reading a book. I climb into bed and "fall asleep." I hear footsteps coming my way and it turns out to be my brother. " Where do you go every night ?" I sit up and whisper " Thats none of your buisness." He just shruggs and walks off to bed. I actully fall asleep this time.

Cades POV

" Gideon." I stand up in place and Gideon smirks at me " Haha i knew you were coming here to see my wife." I shake my head and start laughing. " Your wrong again." His smirk fades and he circles around me " Dont think i dont see you and my daughter trying to sneak in this house, and im going to find out what your doing and where !" Gideon started walking off and then i finally found the confidence of the twelve year old boy still in me " No you wont ! You dont know a damn thing about your daughter." Then i see the man stop and turn around. I smirk and just stand there waiting for him to say something.

" Well i do know shes a physic, and i do know something else." I rock back and forth with my heels " Oh ? Like what !" " I know she doesnt know much about her family, poor girl." I start to tense up and my hands are trembeling. " You must be hurting right now, because i have your...Mabel Syrup." I squint at him. Okay this son of a bitch has gone too far. " ARRRAHHHH" I scream and throw my fist at him and Gideon is just laughing at my anger. " Weak boy, do you really think you will get her back." He lifts me up in the air and throws me in the direction where my "Secret Lab" is.

Gideons POV

I throw him where his "Secret Lab" is. Yes. i know where it is and i know what they do in there. Its only a matter of time that i spoil there little fun. I walk inside the house and my wife is waiting for me. " What happened out there ?" Mabel crossed her arms and i grabbed her waist " I just told him to leave." She pulled away from me " Are you sure ? because i thought i heard screaming." Mabel raised an eyebrow. " No hon, it wasent screaming." I kissed her sweet lips and she kissed me back. " Ok i think its time to go to bed." I look up at the stairs "_ Emily, ill get you and Cade soon." _


	7. Chapter 7 Last Training Session

Chapter 7 Last Training session

" Ok Emily, you had made a ton of progress the last few weeks and its time i tell you what were going to do next." Emilys jumping up and down. So much like her mother. " We are going to time travel" Emilys eyes widen and shes really excited." Oh my gosh ! But where and when ?" I sigh and we sit down at the table. " Well you want to know more about your familys or your moms past right !" She nodds seems a little scared but still confident. " Well thats exactly were we are going to." She gives me a bear hug " Ohh thank you,thank you,thank you." I hug her back and she pulls away and looks into my eyes and for the first time in years i feel appreciated. Then i hear the door open and Dipper walks in...wait a minute thats not Dipper. Its .

Emilys POV

The door opens and my dad walks in and faces me and Cade. And he starts laughing like a evil maniac. " Did you really think you could get away with this, Cade." He mocks his name and he whispers in my ear " Run to the forest ill catch up with you later." I take one look at my dad and squint at him, he just smirks at me. I run off to the forest and when i run out i see a bunch of Gnomes lunging for me, I dodge them like they are baseballs about to hit me. I put my arms over my head and run to the middle of the forest. I run and I pull the book out and read it " Gnomes weakness None" Great they dont have a weakness.

Cades POV

Im fighting with Gideon and he has all the good come backs while i have none left. But the thing hes about to say kills me. " Your never going to get Mabel back, shes not going to remember you, no matter how much you try." Then i fall to the ground and i try to get up but Gideons holding me down. Gideon kicked me in the stomach and whispered in my ear " She will never love you,kiss you, or hug you ever again, and if you try to come near her ill kill you, like i should have done 14 years ago." I groaned in pain and clutched my stomach. Gideon whispered something else in my ear " Oh and did i tell you that the Time Traveler has Emily right now or atleast hes going to have Emily when she gets to the machine."

He gets up and sneers at me " Good luck trying to get back your girlfriend." When he leaves i get up and run towards Emilys location. I couldnt have Gideon think im okay which i am, so i run towards the girl and looks like shes already in trouble " EMILY !"

Emilys POV

I run untill i see the time traveling machine. I smile. and walk towards it and i punched the numbers at the side of it and it started working. " YES ITS WORKING !" i started laughing and i looked behind me to see if Cade was there but he wasent. My smile faded and then i heard clapping. I turnes around and the wind was blowing my blonde hair in my face and i saw a shadowy figure staring at me. I get in a fight stance and the figure just laughs. " Emily Mae Gleeful, yes i know who you are and i know all about your past and your mothers too." I look down, he knows what i want to know i can just ask him right here and right now.

But i cant trust him. The figure comes near me and i back up and hit the machine. The figure turns out to be a man with Goggles. He must be the Time Traveler i was warned about. I take a deep breath and concentrate. I try to levitate in the air but its like hes blocking me. Then a sharp pain hits my head. " AHH" I scream and fall on my knees. The man laughs and then i dont hear him anymore. I look up and the man is on the ground unconcious. " Cade !" I run to him and give him a hug. " Ok kid we need to get in the portal and we only have 4 hours to do it."

" Ok lets go," He grabs my arm and we walk into the portal. When we get to the portal, we are in some kind of tent. I look around and it says " The Tent of Telepathy." I gasp thats my dads. We walk inside and sit down across from a pair of three kids. A hot blonde boy, messy hair brunette, and a pretty brunette girl. " Is that you with Uncle Dipper and mom." He looks across from me and smiles " Yes," Then the show starts. And my dad is singing and dancing on stage and im pretty impressed for a 10 year old. Then he goes over to my mom and winks at her while younger Cade is staring at my dad. I cant help but laugh a little at Cades protectiveness. Then the scene changes and Cade and my mom are on the boat and they are kissing and i see my dad staring at them with envy.

Then i see my mom go on a date with dad and her face totally changed from what she looked like with Cade to eww gross. I raised an eyebrow, thats weried, shes head over heels in love with my dad now what happened. " Your dad didnt hypotise her, she actully fell in love with him but she doesnt know who i am, she forgot me." I can tell Cade is about to cry and i try to comfort him. Then the scene changes again.

And were in the Mystery Shack, my mom is throwing up in the bathroom and my uncle is there to support her and cade and i are waiting right outside the door. Dipper walks out and it seems like shes ripping something open. I hear a ripping sound then i hear a plop, and my mom runs out the door with tear stains on her cheeks. Cade and I walk in the bathroom and we see a pregnancy test that shows a positive sign. I gasp and Cade and i walk out the door. And he grabs my shoulders and says " are you ready to go to our last destination." I nod and say " Im ready." then we are back in the middle of the forest and im about to protest but then Cades hand stops me. And we hid behind some it looks like The Time Traveler guy is confronting Cade,mom,and Uncle Dipper. Then i see the Villians step out of the shadows. Gideon is now telling Cade to tell his secret. And Cade looks down ashamed, my mom is yelling at the both of them and Cade tells the story of how my dad and him were best friends and he became evil untill he met my mom.

I look at the older Cade and he looks at me ashamed. And mouths im sorry. I shake my head and contuine listening to my moms drama. Shes still yelling at Cade and then she falls to her knees and starts to cry then what she says next changes my life forever. she says " WE HAD SEX" Then i hear gasps from the villians and uncle Dipper whispers " I knew it" And then i look at Cade and tears are pouring down my face. Why didnt he tell me that hes my DAD ! He trys to comfort me but i push him away.

Then dad grabs my hand and pulls me over to the next thing i see and i see my mom and Gideon walking and i can read her mind shes thinking about my dad then i read Gideons mind and he makes my mom forget about Cade with his physic powers. And she falls down to the ground unconcious.

The next time we blink is where back in our world and the portal is right behind us. I look at Cade and start to cry again. " Emily wait Emily." I run away from his calls and he starts to run after me back to my house where the police and Gideon are waiting for my return. I run inside and go to my room where my room is hugging me and crying.

Cades POV

" Emily, wait Emily" I call after my crying daughter and i run after her. And then i get to her house and Gideon and the police are there. Gideon looks at me and im walking up the steps to the Mystery Shack. Gideon smirks and looks at the police " Dont worry, ill take care of him." And with that said the police left and i was alone with Gideon. Scared a little. Brave a little. But no matter. " What do you want from me Gideon, you already had your fun." I said impatiantly.

Gideon smiles at me " I was just warming up." He stares at me and lifts me up in the air then i hear " Gideon !" He drops me and i get up and see Mabel look at me for a second then she says " I need to talk to him for a second" Gideon nodds and goes inside the house. Mabel walks next to me " How about we go somewhere more privite." She walks over to the lake and we sit down. She takes a deep breath and says " So Emily told me what happened. And she also told me that your her father." I sigh and say " Mabel im sorry i didnt tell her earlier, its just i didnt know for sure if i could trust her enough."

Mabel looked at me with her beautiful eyes " What i think you did was smart but you knew Gideon was going to wait outside the whole time, my question is why ?" I rubbed my hands together nervous for the first time talking to Mabel " Well first, i dont give a shit about Gideon, second, i wanted to get to know my fourteen year old daughter, third, i wanted to get my mabel syrup back." I wait for her to say something but she just laughs " I wish i could remember you calling me Mabel Syrup but Emily told me that you used to call me that." I smile and get up " Well i think its about time we-" She cuts me off and i feel her lips against mine. I close my eyes and savour the moment. Then she pulls away and i have enough time to ask " Why did you kiss me ?" She looks down and says " I just wanted to know if i would remember something if we kissed, but i guess not."

I watch her walk back to the house and i walk back to my house sad and confuised.

Emilys POV

Im reading my book and i see something fall out and its a picture then next to the picture is another book. I read it " MABELS DIARY" I flip the pages and i see pictures of her and Cade and written stories of her and Cades dates and my moms written feelings for her and Cade. Perfect. I could hide it and when my mom is ready she will find it and read it ! I walk down stairs and hide the book in the drawer next to my moms bed. Yes ! " Hey Emily." I turn around and see Dipper and he asks what im doing and i tell him and he zips his lips and so do I.

We both laugh and walk out of the room. My mom then walks in the room and closes the door. Uncle Dipper and i high five then i head off to bed and so does he.

Mabels POV

Its 4 in the morning and i cant stop thinking about Cade and what talked about. Ill sleep on it. Tomarrows my husbands formal party. Ill see Cade there, I smile thinking of his handsome features and his kindness. " Oh Cade i know i didnt remember anything but i felt something, Our Love."


	8. Chapter 8 Party

Chapter 8: Party

_" Cade ! Cade " I see Cade turn around and hes in a black jacket and worn out jeans. He looks younger, like hes 12. He holds his hand out and i grab it, it starts to rain and im in a Llama sweater and a skirt. We keep dancing anyway, he twirls me around and he smiles like Prince Charming on his white horse. I laugh and it echos throughout the forest. We keep dancing no matter what. Its just me and him. No Dipper,Jeff or Gideon. Then we stop and look each other in the eye and i see that twinkle that i love. I hear him say " I love you" Then i repeat what he says, he looks at me with those deep mysterious eyes " Mabel when we comfront The Time Traveler,the double Dippers,Jeff, the wax guy, and Gideon. I want you to know something," I look at him and i tilt my head showing my confusion. He licked his lips and contuined " I want you to know that Gideon is going to try to kill me and when he does, your going to step up and say that youll go with him so that he wont hurt your brother and i, your going to go with him and you wont remember me, but i will remember you." He grabs my chin and lifts it up making my lips meet his and we kiss with such passion no one elses love can compare to ours. Then I see nothing more and everything turns black._

I wake up and look to my right, my husband is sleeping right next to me. I quietly get up and tip toe near the door and quielty open it. I walk to my peaceful spot that i was always go to when i was a kid. The Lake. I sat down and stared at the water. I wish i could remember more about my past with Cade. He seems like a really nice guy. I close my eyes and remember the kiss. " Hey umm you look like you need to talk to someone." I open my eyes " Huh ?" I turn around and see the blonde beauty. " Oh umm sure, just thinking." he walks over and sits down next to me. " Whatcha thinking about ?" He gives me a light nudge and i punch him in the arm. " Nothing just cant sleep." I lie and keep looking at the water. He makes a coughing sound " I can tell when someones a bad lier." I scoff " I know, your a Physic." He raised and eyebrow and whiped his head towards me. " Wait how do you know im a-" I clasp my hands together and sigh " Becuase i had a dream about us last night and we were kids, you told me to stand up to Gideon or whatever." I heard a clap and Cade stood up.

" Wait, i need you to come with me, theres something i need to show you !" Cade grabbed my hand and pulled me to the forest. " Cade where are we going ?" We stop at a machine. Wait " Is this a-" " Time Travel Machine." I heard that voice before. I turn around. THE TIME TRAVELER ! I back up and hit Cade " Oh sorry." he just nods and looks at the bald man. He wraps his arms around me protectively. Why do i feel like this has happened before. The man walks towards us and smirks " You think just because you knocked me out, that you can stop me ! Well your wrong." Cade whispers to me " Ok ill distract him and you press 7/29/12 on the machine.

I nod and Cade punches the man in the face. I quickly punch the numbers. " Cade ! Its working we need to go NOW !" I grab Cades hand and walk into the portal. Cade and i are in the Mystery Shack, were in the room that Dipper and i use to stay in. I see a Blonde haired boy and me talking hes telling me to stand up and tell Gideon that i will go with him and i wont remember him than we kiss. I look so happy. " Thats me and you." Cade and I are really close together. " *Cough* Umm you want to go to the other thing." I twirl my hair " Uhh yeah sure." He holds my hand and we go to the other memory.

We hid behin a tree and i watch Gideon hold a knife to Cades neck. My eyes widen and i gasp. Than i see my younger self stand up to Gideon and say " Ok Gideon ill go with you just dont hurt him." Then i see me say my last goodbyes to my brother and than to Cade and we kiss. My hand is touching something i lift it up and it turned out to be touching Cades hand. I blush and I see Gideon and I walk to the forest and Cade leans towards my ear and whispers " You were thinking about me but look." He points to Gideon and Gideons hand touches my head and then i pass out.

I look at Cade " What did he do ?" Cade looked back at Gideon who was carrying ,me bridal style " He made you lose your memory of me." I cant believe it, Gideon was jelous of Cade ? Thats strange. And he made me lose my memory of my first love. I turn around and i put my body right against Cades. I put my feet on his and put my lips against his. I put my hands on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I rub my toungue against his lip and he accepts, we keep kissing and Cade rubs his hand up my leg then puts his hand up my shirt. I moan and i hear a laugh next to us. Cade and i pull away. Seriously The Time Travler. Right in the middle of our makeout session. I pull down my shirt and the Time Traveler moves closer to me " Well i didnt know you got horny so easily." He puts his hand on my chest and i back away and growl.

" Ohh Fiesty just the way i like em." Cade moves infront of us and says " Move away from my woman." The Time Traveler laughs " Oh Cade Matthews she isnt yours, shes Gideons." Cade wraps his arm around my stomach and says " Ok we are going back to our time in 5,4,3,2,1," Then we pop out of the time and land back to our time. I give him a hug " Thanks for showing me, but i dont remember sorry." The look on his face breaks my heart. " But i thought you kissed me because you remembered." I shake my head. " No i kissed you because i like you but i forgot that i was married." I walk off and out of the forest. I see my husband run towards me " Hey sweetheart where were you ?" " I just needed some fresh air." He grabbed my waist and kissed me and sqeezest my butt. " Gideon ! Not in front of my family !" He just laughs and i see from over my shoulder that Gideon is smirking at Cade.

I take a deep breath. And Gideon holds my hands " Ok time for us to get ready for that party !" We get dressed and I have my yellow dress on and i just got done putting on makeup. Emily walks in " Hey mom i heard from dad that you Time Traveled with him. " I smile " Yes sweetheart and you amazing in that red dress how got it for you ?" Emily smiled with her bright red lips " Dad bought it for me ! He said that i would look good in this color." I smiled at her. Shes right Cade always had a good sence of clothing. Wait did i just remember something ? I walked out the door with my daughter and i saw my husband waiting for me. And when we got to the party i saw Dipper talking to...Cade who looked very sexy in a tux. I looked over at my husband who was too busy talking to my son.

" Hey you look beautiful Mabel." I look over and smell that slight sence of Cologne. Cades smell. " You too. Well you look handsome not well you know you can read minds." He just laughs and than a song that sounds fimilair comes on. " Wait is this Enchanted by Taylor Swift. " I laugh " I loved this song when i was a kid." Cades hands are at my waist. " It was our song." He looks off at a distance. " Look Cade i wish i could remember what we had but i dont, im really sorry. " He takes his hands off me " No its ok, really " I nod and suddenly i dont feel so well and i run back home and i hear a faint " MOM WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?" My daughter Emily is running after me. Its pitch dark and im running back to the Mystery Shack. I run inside and i walk in my room. There must be something that i can make this painful headache go away. I look through the drawer next to my husbands side of the bed, nope nothing but a book with a 2 on it. Wait a number two book. Dipper and I had the number three book and Gideon has the number two book which means. I found the last book ! I hold it up and i put it next to my bed. I look through my drawer and i see an old Journal I brush the dust off it and it says " MABELS DIARY" My old diary. I flip through the pages and there all about me and Cade. How strange. A picture falls out and its me,cade and Dipper. Wait. Alot of Fashbacks go through my mind. Cade my love my SWEETHEART, MY ROMEO ! Then i remember im married to Gideon. Why did i do that.I dont even love him ! I hear the door open and its Dipper who knows the real me is back. He runs towards me and gives me a hug " Mabel, your back !" Than i hear a " Uncle Dipper ! Whats going on ?" I see Emily run in and then stop and she smiles and gives me a bear hug. " My girl, my beautiful baby girl." I start to cry. Than i stop when i hear Gideons voice " Honey, i made some arrangements, were moving back tomarrow morning." I nodd " Okay but tonight we are getting a good night sleep." We head off to bed and i fall asleep thinking about my ex boyfriend.

The Next Morning

I said my goodbyes to my family and Cade.

" Ok kids you go in the back, Mabel, babe you go in the front with me." Gideon orderd i laugh " Ok honey." Gideon gets to the driver seat and starts to drive. I look at the picture of me,Dipper and Cade. Ok, I need to act upon this. I open the door to the Car and Cade and my family are behind us. Waving. I run to Cade " Cade ! Cade ! I remember, I remember !" I hug him and then we kiss passionality. " I remember us Cade I love you forever !" Gideon stops the car and runs after me " Mabel ! Mabel ! " I turn around and slap him. " I cant believe you MADE ME FORGET ABOUT CADE !" Gideons eye move from wide to sad. " Oh you remember." I smirk " Yep and now looks like its my turn to get revenge, but heres my revenge, I WANT YOU TO MOVE AWAY FROM HERE AND Emily and Bryce can live with me. The kids get out of the car and Emily hugs me and Cade while Bryce stands by my husbands side. " Im not living with you, im living with dad." Gideon and Bryce had always been very close to each other. " Well deal with this later." I dont care whos around i turned around and i placed my feet on Cades and kissed him like we did when we were kids. We pulled away from each other and pressed our foreheads together. " Im so glad that were together again." He laughed and said " Because I **FOUND** you." We kissed once again.


	9. Epilouge

Epilouge

Dippers POV

"Soooo. Mabel and Gideon got a divorce, thank god. Mabel and Cade are now married,Emily is living with them and Bryce is living with Gideon and its been a year since we saw Gideon...Maybe this time we wont ever see him again unless Mabel wants to visit her only son. Emily and I go into the forest and try to reveal the unknown secrets to Gravity Falls and maybe if Mabel and Cade decide to have another kid than it will be Mabel,Cade,Emily, the unknown kid and me. Yeah Wendy got married to Robby, Soos now owns his own company and Grunkle Stan is now dating Lazy Susan. So our lives are doing well.."

I close the video camera and walk to the forest and i dont see the Time Machine anymore. Peaceful. The memorys come back to me. I feel something hit my head. A piece of . I read it:

It isnt over Dipper Pines, I will be back for my wife.

- Gideon

I smile Deviously. And open up my video camera " Or maybe not."


End file.
